te conoci y me enamore
by Laura Excla Red Racer
Summary: una chica llega nueva a la ciudad,conoce a un chico que cambiará su vida,pero...¿y si no se pudiesen ni ver?¿y si el chico se enamorase de la chica a medida del tiempo?si quieren saber que ocurrira en esta historia de FudoxOC pasen y lean. PD:por causas desconocidas el fic se me borro,así que lo subo de nuevo,y quitaré tantas palabrotas,que a lo mejor lo borro,espero k les guste!
1. Chapter 1

_**QUIEN ERES?**_

_**Se me ocurrió de repente hacer un fic de fudoxOC es decir fudo x shin,me parecen lindos juntos! Y eso que shin **_

_**es de mi imaginación XD,pero los dos son taaan salidos,tan malvados,tan lindos hacen una pareja geniaaaal!se **_

_**que he de hacer el de las cantantes,pero me falta un oc de una chica...sin ese oc no puedo continuarlo!bueno,da **_

_**igual,este fic se lo dedico a mi querido fudo y a mi oc shin!espero que os guste**_

* * *

**una chica de pelo negro como la noche hasta la cintura,un lazito verde en el pelo,ojos verdes y vestida con una **

**camisa blanca con un vuelo verde,unos pantalones cortos azules marinos, con dos lazitos verdes a los lados,y **

**unas medias negras que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo pero dejando ver parte de sus piernas venía **

**escuchando musica con unos cascos grandes rojos con unas calaveras dibujadas. Tenía un hermoso collar de **

**cuentas azul y verde al igual que tenia una pulsera de cuentas azul y verde también,iba despreocupada por las **

**calles de inazuma,hasta que se detuvo en una cafetería**

shin:um...que ambiente,creo que voy a entrar

**cuando entro se dio cuenta de que estaba solitaria,y vio un cartel que decía: inauguración**

shin:pues...para ser una inauguración esta muy solitaria*dijo sin dejar de escuchar musica*

Dueño:lo se

shin:esto...yo

**se sentía nerviosa,había metido la pata su primer día en inazuma town,ni conocía a ese señor y ya sabia que no **

**volvería a entrar en esa cafetería**

Dueño:tranquila,ven,sientate

shin:claro*dijo sentándose*

Dueño:el porque la cafetería esta tan solitaria es que por aquí no suele pasar mucha gente

shin:y por que no abre la cafetería en otro lugar?

Dueño:me gaste todo el dinero en este establecimiento,no tengo ahorros

shin:um...pues,por que no hace publicidad?*dijo dando un sorbo a su Monster*_**(bebida energética)**_

Dueño:como te he dicho no tengo dinero para contratar a la televisión,o cualquier medio de comunicación

shin:um...tiene papel y pinturas?

Dueño:eh...si,por?

Shin:me lo puede dejar?

Dueño:claro

**el dueño trajo papel y pinturas,en eso shin se puso a dibujar el establecimiento con colores llamativos y la **

**dirección**

shin:yasta!

Dueño:que hiciste?

Shin:un poco de publicidad gratuita

Dueño:entiendo,con esto la gente vendrá

shin:bingo!

Dueño:pero...quien las repartirá?

Shin:si quiere lo hago yo,acabe de llegar a la ciudad,y no tengo nada que hacer

Dueño:harías eso por un viejo como yo?

Shin:claro!pero...que esto no salga de aquí

Dueño:claro,claro *dijo riendo*

shin:genial,le veo después,y le digo que aremos para que esto sea un éxito*dijo terminando su Monster y saliendo del local*

**shin caminaba por las calles de inazuma,repartiendo papeles por doquier**

shin:bueno,ya he repartido,jeje me quedaron bastante bien

**shin iba ensimismada en sus pensamientos y no vio que paso la calle en rojo,de repente escucho un **

**PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III**

shin:pero que...?

?:cuidado!

**Shin cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto,cosa que no llego,cuando abrió los ojos...**

?:estas bien?

Shin:si,y tu?

?:perfectamente*dijo arrogantemente*

shin:no crees que has de ser menos arrogante y decirme tu nombre,eh?

?:tsk,si eso quieres,me llamo akio fudo,y tu quien eres?jamas te vi por aquí

shin:yo soy shin

fudo:um...entiendo,que haces por aquí?

Shin:creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia,no crees?

Fudo:encima que te he ayudado!

Shin:nadie te mando hacerlo,lo hiciste por que quisiste

fudo:eres una desagradecida!

Shin:y tu un egocéntrico!

**Los dos se quedaron en silencio,un silencio un tanto incomodo**

shin:oye,te quieres quitar de encima mía?eh de irme

fudo:que?*se da cuenta de que esta encima suya* claro *se quita un tanto sonrojado*

shin:bueno,si dios quiere no nos volveremos a ver

fudo:por que no?

Shin:si tu quieres verme,adelante,es tu problema,a mi me da igual no verte

fudo:yo no he dicho que te quiera ver!

Shin:pues entonces mejor,no?hasta nunca*dice yéndose*

**cuando shin se fue...**

fudo:sera...sera...¡AHHH!maldita sea!

**En la cafetería...**

Dueño:ya volviste?

Shin:así es

Dueño:y...que tal?

Shin:pues...

**de repente una muchedumbre entro en la cafetería**

shin:me da,que todo salió redondo*dijo riendo*

**en eso vio a unos chicos un tanto familiares...los vio en la televisión,ellos ganaron el torneo fútbol frontier **

**internacional,no era otro que el raimon,y a un chico que no tenía ganas de ver**

shin:no puede ser...

fudo:como...es posible?

_**que les parecio?antes quiero decirles unas cosas **__**estas navidades no publicare,de seguro me quede castigada,así **_

_**que estaré una temporada sin publicar mis queridos lectores les deseo una feliz navidad...y que dios se apiade de **_

_**mi alma XD y si hacen algun fic que se pueda salir...ya saben,si necesitan ocs,me cogen el mio creo que la **_

_**mayoría sabe mis cosas si no,estan en mi perfil,eso si...HARUYA NAGUMO,MIO!bueno,me despido hasta e **_

_**proximo capitulo,antes unas preguntas  
**_

_**shin y fudo se llevaran bien?  
**_

_**fudo se enamorara de shin?**_

_**shin dejara de ser tan fría?  
**_

_**fudo sentira celos?  
**_

_**les gusto?  
**_

_**merezco reviews?  
**_

_**sayo,hasta la proxima!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¿¡QUE HACES TU AQUI?!**_

_**Segundo cap de te vi y me enamore XD(y lo subí hace nada) espero que les guste ^^**_

* * *

**cuando Shin vio a Fudo esta desvió la mirada,se preguntaba por que debía encontrárselo justo ahora,el mundo **

**iba en su contra**

Kido:¿que te pasa Fudo?

Fudo:nada

Nagumo:si le pasa,mira a esa chica de allí

Kido:valla,normal que la mires,es muy hermosa

**en eso Fudo sintió como ardía,¿pero que era eso?¿celos?no,no podía ser,si hace menos de 1 hora por poco se **

**matan**

Kido:Fudo,¿te pasa algo?

Fudo:no*dice enojado*

Dueño:hola jóvenes,¿que se les ofrece?

Kido:pues...ahora mismo nada,gracias

Dueño:oh,entiendo,ahora una persona saldrá a cantar

Fudo:¿una persona?

Dueño:wi,wi así es ^^

**con Shin**

Shin:y pensar que ahora he de cantar,pero...bueno,no importa

**de repente el Dueño se subió al escenario que había,y se puso a explicar entonces llego la parte en la que **

**decía:y ahora una persona cantara para ustedes,esa era la señal,en eso Shin subió al escenario**

Shin:haya vamos*dijo mientras suspiraba*

Fudo:no puede ser...

Shin:¡esta canción se llama Orange!espero que les guste

**en eso empezó a sonar la musica,y Shin se empezó a mover al ritmo,luego,empezó a cantar...**

_cuando yo no puedo dormir_

_suspiro al cielo mirar_

_quiero saber,como estas_

_y así poder A-BRA-ZAR-TE_

_en un mundo que hermoso es,de una semilla saldrá_

_brotes de pétalos en flor_

_y se...extenderán,por el...cielo azul_

_anaranjado es,el color,de este amor que siento_

_mientras me ilumina,su calor..._

_los deseos que anhelas,en tu corazón,voy a hacer cumplir..._

_es como, comer una, agría naranja_

_que te hace llorar y amargar..._

_pero a la vez,genera, una dulce adicción,y no puedes parar..._

_Te amo a ti..._

**dijo empezando a señalar**

_Quiero llorar..._

_Te amo a ti..._

_Te amo a ti..._

**dijo finalizando la canción,haciendo una reverencia y retirándose**

Nagumo:wo,que hermosa voz

Fudo:si...*dijo algo tontito*

Ngumo:a Fudo le gusta...eh...¿como se llama?

Shin:me llamo Shin

Nagumo:ha,ok, ¡ha Fudo le gusta Shin, a Fudo le gusta Shin!

Kido:la has liado

Nagumo:¿que...?oh,dios

Shin:tranquilo,me alegro que te haya gustado mi cancion

Kido:si,nos ha gustado mucho,tienes muy linda voz

Shin:gracias

Fudo:*empezó a mirarla embobado*

Shin:oye...¿quieres dejar de desvestirme con la mirada?

Fudo:¿q-que?¡yo no hago eso!

Shin:pues lo parece

Nagumo:jajaja

Fudo:callate tulipán!

Nagumo: vale,vale

Shin:ahora,si me disculpan,he de irme

**cuando todo termino Shin se quedo a ayudar al dueño a recoger**

Dueño:tienes muy linda voz Shin

Shin:jaja,gracias

Dueño:gracias a ti el negocio no se fue a pique

Shin:no me de las gracias,tampoco hice nada del otro mundo

Dueño:jaja,lo que tu digas

Shin:bueno,he de irme ya

Dueño:claro shin,hasta mañana

Shin:hasta mañana ^^

**cuando Shin salio del local fue caminando hacía su casa,la verdad no importaba si llegaba o no sus padres no **

**estarían,nunca están,siempre están de viaje o cualquier cosa,jamas tienen tiempo para ocuparse de su hija,en **

**eso se puso a llover**

Shin:no me fastidies?

Fudo:ja,insultando al tiempo no conseguirás que pare de llover

Shin:ah,eres tu,¿que se te perdió?

Fudo:¿a mi?nada,pero me da que a ti si,un paraguas

Shin:ya,¿y que?no creo que tu me vallas a ayudar

Fudo:me duele que no confíes en mi*dijo abriendo un paraguas*

Shin:¿que te hace pensar que me meteré en el mismo paraguas que tu?

Fudo:no te pedí opinión, es una orden*dice metiéndola debajo*

Shin:eres un imbécil

Fudo:y tu una testaruda

Shin:jum,de todos modos me iré a un motel,me deje las llaves en la cafetería

Fudo:¿un motel?¿no sabes lo que cuesta eso,y la de gente rara que hay?

Shin:si,si lo se,se defenderme solita,no necesito tu ayuda en nada

Fudo:bueno,me da igual lo que opines,vas a hacer lo que yo te diga

Shin:¿quien te crees para mandarme?

Fudo:¿yo?un dios todo poderoso*dijo en burla*

Shin:tu eres el dios,y yo el diablo en personificación*dijo igual que el otro*

Fudo:muy graciosa

Shin:lo se

Fudo:bueno,ahora vendrás conmigo

Shin:¿que te hace pensar eso?

Fudo:pues...que si no haces lo que te digo...nada bueno te va a suceder

Shin:je,amenazándome no conseguirás nada

Fudo:no te amenace,te dije que no te va a suceder nada bueno si no vienes conmigo

Shin:''sera pesado,um...¡ya se!'' um...y...¿que me vas a hacer?*dijo acercándose a el*

Fudo:¿q-que ha-haces?

Shin:¿yo?nada*dijo acercando su rostro a el suyo*

**Fudo se sentía nervioso,¿como era eso posible?esa chica le hacía volverse loco,no la entendía,en eso Shin vio**

**que era hora de parar,ni si quiera había echo parte de su ''obra''y ya estaba nervioso,se creía que aguantaría **

**mas,que gran decepción **

Shin:*suspiro*tranquilizate

Fudo:¿co-como?

Shin:oh por favor,¿de veras creías que te iba a besar?

Fudo:bah,ni que yo hubiese querido besarte

Shin:no decías lo mismo hace segundos cuando no dejabas de verme*dijo pícaramente*

Fudo:¡ca-callate!

Shin:jeje bueno,dime,¿donde vamos?

Fudo:¿como?

Shin:si,¿donde quieres que te siga?

Fudo:ven

**Fudo y Shin anduvieron debajo del paraguas en la fría lluvia como tal cual pareja,Fudo solo pensaba lo linda que **

**se veía Shin debajo de la lluvia y con esas gotas que caían por su suave piel,en cuanto pensaba eso,movía la **

**cabeza intentando olvidar esas ideas tan salidas,en cambio Shin solo pensaba en como había accedido a **

**semejante petición,Fudo antes le había propuesto dormir en su casa en la misma cama ya que solo había **

**una...¡EN LA MISMA CAMA!¿que estaba,drogada?¿borracha?de todos modos no había marcha atrás,no podría ir**

**muy lejos,se dejo las llaves en la cafetería y esta no habría hasta mañana,y no tenía ni un céntimo,lo único que **

**pudo hacer fue acceder**

Fudo:ya hemos llegado

Shin:ha,entiendo

Fudo:no...¿no te da miedo?es uno de estos pisos de mala muerte

Shin:¿sabes?confío en ti,por razones extrañas

Fudo:¿así?¿y si en verdad te hubiese traído aquí para hacerte cosas inadecuadas?*pregunto pícaramente*

Shin:si fuese así,me habrías intentando meter mano,y no lo hiciste

Fudo:lo hago ahora*dijo arrinconándola*

Shin:¿que método es ese?¿por que no vamos directos a el dormitorio?*dijo siguiéndole el juego*

**Fudo se puso de mil colores,solo estaba bromeando,y ella parecía que lo decía muy enserio,por otra parte Shin se **

**estaba partiendo en su interior,era buena teatrera y un poco de maldad añadida...te sale una gran broma**

Shin:¿que me dices?*dijo sin dejar de sonreír sensualmente*

Fudo:ha...esto...yo...se-sera me-mejor que vallamos a dormir

Shin:jeje,claro

**ellos entraron en la casa,en eso se acostaron Shin se durmió enseguida,en cambio Fudo no podía concebir el **

**sueño,no dejaba de observar a Shin un tanto pervertida mente,pero consiguió reprimirse y dormirse,al día **

**siguiente...**

* * *

**_que les pareció?un tanto perver no?me han ayudado,yo no se -.-U ahora unas preguntas:_  
**

**_fudo conseguirá reprimirse?  
_**

**_les hubiese gustado que hubiese puesto lemmon o spice?  
_**

**_mi amiga (la que me ayudo)es pervertida?  
_**

**_les gusto?  
_**

**_merezco reviews?  
_**

**_eso es todo,sayo,hasta la próxima!  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**¿¡QUE HACES EN RAIMON?!**_

_**Tercer capitulo de te conocí y me enamore XD bueno,que pasaría si fudo se acabase enamorando de shin?y shin **_

_**solo pasase de el?pues pasen y lean y lo sabrán!**_

* * *

**Shin se movió en la cama,por dios que a gusto se estaba pensaba ella,jamas durmió tan plácidamente,pero **

**cuando volteo a ver a fudo este estaba sin camisa,pego un repullo,se preguntaba:¿¡ que demonios hacía sin **

**camisa?!en eso se levanto**

shin:¿¡que hace sin la camisa?!

Fudo:um...jeje,que tonto eres kido*dijo sonriendo*

Shin:esta soñando...bah,que mas da

**en eso fudo se despertó y la vio levantada**

Fudo:um...buenos días

Shin:buenas

Fudo:oye,quien iba a pensar que lo hacías tan bien*dijo pícaramente*

Shin:¿a que te refieres?*dijo sin saber*

Fudo:anoche gozamos como nunca*dijo mintiendo*

Shin:¿¡comoooooooo?!

**Shin se puso de mil colores,¿que estaba diciendo ese imbécil?¿que lo habían echo?no,no imposible,ella jamás lo **

**aria y menos con el,en mientras Fudo solo podía reír a carcajadas**

Shin:¿que ta hace tanta gracia?*dijo enojada*

Fudo:que has picado

Shin:¿como?

Fudo:te has creído que lo hemos echo,era mentira,jajajajajajajajajaja

Shin:¡yo te mato!¡eres un asqueroso de mierda!¡eres un infantil, mentiroso,no me vuelvas a hablar!¡por que te juro que como

lo hagas te las vas a ver conmigo!*en eso cogió sus cascos y salio de la casa*

Fudo:¡shin,no!¡espera!

**pero Shin no le escucho,salió de la casa a toda prisa,no quería volverle a verle en su vida,en eso Fudo se ducho y **

**vistió rápidamente,la había cagado pero bien,solo quería gastarle una broma,no sabía que se fuese a enojar **

**tanto,aunque en ese momento solo quería encontrarla y pedirle disculpas,con Shin...**

Shin:¡sera imbécil,jamás tuve que confiar en el,¡jamas!¡como fui tan necia!espero no encontrarme lo en lo que me queda de

vida,porque como me lo encuentre no pienso responder de mis acciones

**con fudo...**

Fudo:¿mierda,donde se habrá metido?y para colmo tengo hoy instituto,genial,y si no voy me expulsaran,¡joder!todo me sale

mal,me tuve que levantar con el pie izquierdo esta mañana,por que vamos,bueno,sera mejor que valla al instituto después la

buscare

**Fudo se fue hacía Raimon,y Shin también,tenía que ir,este era su primer día,no sabía que se arrepentiría de **

**haberse matriculado en ese instituto**

Sensei:haber clase,hoy tendremos a una nueva compañera

**se oyeron muchos murmullos,en eso el Sensei dijo:**

Sensei:haber silencio,por favor,ahora verán con sus propios ojos quien es

**en eso una chica entro,la clase se quedo en completo silencio,pero Fudo se asombro,¿que hacía ella en **

**Raimon?bueno,no importaba,podría aclarar ese malentendido de esta mañana**

Sensei:chicos y chicas,ella es vuestra nueva compañera,se llama Shin,espero que seáis amables con ella,vamos a ver...sientate

al lado de Akio Fudo

**Shin pensaba si no podía tener mas mala suerte,en la misma clase y al lado suya,¡joder!¿tan mala suerte tenía?a **

**regañadientes se sentó y no dijo palabra**

Fudo:Shin...

Shin:te juro,dirige me la palabra,y no lo cuentas,no te quiero hablar

Fudo:solo era una broma lo de esta mañana...

Shin:me da absolutamente igual,no debiste haberme la echo,¿tu te crees que yo soy uno de tus estúpidos amigos?pues

no,además fue de muy mal gusto,así que olvidame

**Fudo se callo,decidió que era mejor dejar ese tema,al menos hasta que se hubiese tranquilizado un poco,en eso **

**toco la campana del recreo_(se me olvido decir que vino a 3º hora)_**

Fudo:esto...Shin

Shin:dime*dijo sin dejar de buscar en su mochila el desayuno*

Fudo:quieres...¿almorzar conmigo?

**Shin se sorprendió ante esa propuesta,¿que quería conseguir?de todos modos aceptó,los dos se fueron hacía la **

**azotea,Fudo pensaba que era el mejor lugar para pedirle disculpas,algo privado,no iba a dejar que le vieran **

**pidiendo disculpas,eso estaba mas que claro,normalmente le hubiese dado igual que una chica no le volviese a **

**hablar,pero por alguna razón no quería eso con Shin,cuando llegaron...**

Fudo:ya llegamos

Shin:si...

Fudo:Shin,yo...quiero pedirte perdón por la broma de esta mañana

Shin:¿por que me querrías tu pedir perdón?

**Dio en el clavo,¿que respuesta le diría ahora para que no sospechase?no lo sabía,así que confió en su suerte,y en **

**que ella se lo tragase**

Fudo:por que...no me pareció bien,y mas sin conocernos mucho

**Shin arqueo una ceja,no se lo creía del todo,oh por favor¿porque querría pedirle disculpas? daba igual,no **

**merecía la pena enojarse mas,en eso Fudo vio que no se lo creía del todo además,ella no era tonta, pensó que se **

**marcharía de allí,pero no fue así**

Shin:de acuerdo,te creo

Fudo:¿si?

Shin:así es

Fudo:¡genial!

Shin:¿por que te alegras tanto?

Fudo:no quería perderte

Shin:¿¡como?! *dijo muy roja*

Fudo:nada,olvida lo

Shin:sera lo mejor

Fudo:oye,¿que te parece si vamos al campo de soccer?

Shin:um...¿juegas tu?

Fudo:*se encoge de hombros*si quieres

Shin:sera divertido verte jugar Fudo

Fudo:soy muy bueno

Shin:eso lo decido yo

Fudo:como tu digas

**Shin y Fudo se fueron al campo de soccer,allí estaba muchos jugadores,muy conocidos a ojos de Shin,oh por **

**dios,¡Fudo jugaba con el equipo Raimon!no se lo creía era gran admiradora. Se preguntaba si Fudo también **

**jugaba,si era así quería jugar contra el**

Kido:¿Fudo donde estabas?

Fudo:no te interesa Kido

Kido:no cambiaras*mira a Shin*¿y ella quien es?

Shin:ella tiene nombre,me llamo Shin

Kido:encantado,soy...

Shin:Yuuto Kido,estratega del inazuma japón,¿oh me equivoco?

Kido:n-no

Fudo:valla,si que le conoces

Shin:para no conocerle

Endo:Kido,venga,sigamos con el entrenamiento*mira a Fudo y a Shin*¡hola Fudo!¿quien es ella?

Shin:otra vez...¡ELLA TIENE NOMBRE!¡QUE ES SHIN!

Fudo:*intentaba aguantarse la risa*

Endo:o-omegansai!

Shin:*se cruza de brazos*lo que digas

Nagumo:venga ya,Endo,que si no me duermo en el césped

?:dormilón eres,enserio_**(adivinan quien es?me da que si XD)**_

Nagumo:callate

?:santa paciencia

Shin:¿Laura?_**(supieron bien XD necesitaba hacer esto,tengo planes en mente jijiji,okis,paro ._.U)**_

Laura:¿Shin?

Shin:¡Laura-chan!

Laura:¡Shin-nyan!

Las dos:¡que de tiempo sin vernos!

Fudo:¿de que se conocen ustedes?

Shin:de la infancia

Laura:eso

Shin:¿conoces a este?*dice señalando a Fudo*

Laura:si,juego en su equipo

Nagumo:aunque ella es mejor que el*dijo riendo*

Fudo:¡eso no es verdad!

Laura:jajaja,no cambiáis,¿eh?

Nagumo:es la verdad,juegas de delantera,y eres muy buena

Laura:hay gracias,yo también te quiero Haruya*dijo riendo*

Nagumo:*sonrojado*te espero para hacer la técnica,avisa me cuando estés*dijo y se fue*

Laura:ok

Fudo:hay Laura,no cambiaras

Laura:mira quien lo dice

Shin:Laura-chan,¿podemos hablar un momento?

Laura:claro

Shin:A SOLAS*dijo mirando a Fudo*

Fudo:vale,ya pille,ahora vuelvo

Laura:ok, Fudo,por cierto me debes 15$

Fudo:¿de que?

Laura:de nada,pero necesito dinero

Fudo:anda y yo,no te digo

Laura:jaja estoy de broma

Fudo:lo se,lo se*dice y se va*

Shin:¡¿cuanto tiempo llevas en Raimon?

Laura:pues no hace mucho,la verdad

Shin:¿y te gusta alguien?*dijo pícaramente*

Laura:¿q-que?*dijo sonrojada*

Shin:si te gusta alguien

Laura:eh...pu-pues no,jejeje

Shin:que mentirosa eres,te gusta el pelirrojo,¿verdad?

Laura:eh...esto...

Shin:acerté

Laura:vale si,me gusta,¿que tiene de malo?

Shin:nada,nada

Laura:oye,¿vienes a inscribirte al equipo?

Shin:en realidad venia a observar

Laura:¡apunta te!al capitán no le importara

Shin:¿segura?

Laura:segura*dijo sonriendo*

Shin:de acuerdo

Laura:¡genial!

**Las dos se dirigieron a donde estaban Aki, Haruna,Natsumi y Fuyuka **

Laura:¡chicas!

Las cuatro:¿que pasa?

Laura:mi amiga Shin quiere unirse al equipo

Haruna:¡eso es genial!

Aki:si quieres apuntarte tendremos que ver tus habilidades primero

Shin:de acuerdo

Natsumi:vamos a ver quien les quita el entrenamiento ahora*dijo suspirando*

Laura:yo me encargo...

**laura realizo su técnica reloj del tiempo,y el tiempo se paro,dejando a los chicos sin poder moverse**

Laura:ya,¡CHICOOOOOOS!¡TENEMOS UNA NUEVA JUGADORA EN EL EQUIPO!

Nagumo:¿y debiste parar el tiempo?

Laura:si

Fudo:vuelve a transcurrir el tiempo

Laura:ok*dice y el tiempo vuelve a transcurrir*

Todos:¡gracias!

Shin:ahora...mostrare mis habilidades*pensó ella*

* * *

_**aquí acaba otro capitulo,que les pareció?ahora unas preguntas:**_

_**¿Shin entrara a el equipo?**_

_**¿Habrá romances?**_

_**¿Que tengo planeado?**_

_**¿Les pareció un poco fuerte el principio?**_

_**¿Actualizo mas deprisa?  
**_

_**¿Me dejaran reviews?  
**_

_**¿Les gusto?  
**_

_**Eso es todo,hasta la proximaa!sayo,matta nee!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**RUMORES**_

_**bien,aquí traigo la conti de te conocí y me enamore,muy pronto subiré la de las cantantes,y luego ya veré **_

_**cual,bien,antes unas advertencias que les quiero hacer: posible lenguaje obsceno,y en capítulos mas adelante es **_

_**posible que hubiese lemmon,pero se hará por votación,ya que una amiga(que escribió un poco del anterior **_

_**capitulo)quiere hacerlo,y bueno...que ustedes decidirán si escribe oh no el lemmon,solo eso,el disclaimer y**_

_**comenzamos**_

_**inazuma eleven no me pertenece a mi,le pertenece a level-5 solo me pertenecen mis ocs ahora si,el fic**_

* * *

**Shin se puso en posición,la verdad no iba a mostrar muchas habilidades,pues le daba igual entrar o dejar de **

**entrar,solo lo hacía por que su amiga se lo pidió,y porque se aburría un montón**

Endo:bien,si consigues pasar a Fudo y a Kido,a Goengi y Toramaru y meter gol estas dentro

Shin:entendido

Fudo:no te creas que vas a pasar

Shin:mejor callate,y presta atención

**en las bancas...**

Nagumo:jaja,como lo callo

Laura:suele hacer eso

Suzuno:valla por dios

Haruna:Laura-sama,¿Shin-sama es buena jugando?

Laura:¿buena?es espectacular,solo que...no demostrará toda su fuerza

Nagumo:bah,de todos modos una chica es improbable que entre al equipo

Suzuno:idiota*dice suspirando*

Laura:¿con que las chicas somos malas jugando,eh?*mirada asesina*

Nagumo:es-esto y-yo n-no l-lo de-decía por t-ti jeje

Laura:imbécil eres

Nagumo:*aura oscura*ya se enfado conmigo,ahora no me perdonará en 2 semanas T.T

Suzuno:*ríe*no debiste decir eso,mas si estaba delante

Nagumo:*lo mata con la mirada*si,ya vi

**volviendo al campo...**

Kido:cuando quieras,empezamos

Shin:ya mismo

**entonces Goengi fue el primero en intentar quitarle el balón,y ella ni se movió,tan solo salto en el aire,giro y se **

**puso a caminar a paso tranquilo,luego vino Toramaru,este le hizo una técnica para intentar quitarle el balón,y **

**ella respondió lanzando el balón al aire y seguir su camino,después vino Kido,quien intento marearla con los **

**pasos,entonces Shin,solo paso el balón por abajo de las piernas de Kido y siguió su camino,y por ultimo Fudo...**

Fudo:¿crees que pasarás?

Shin:burlé a los demás,puedo contigo,¿no crees?

Fudo:si,claro*intenta quitarse la*

Shin:¿eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?acabemos con esto

**En cuanto Shin dijo eso realizo una técnica,a la que hacía llamar: oscura atracción**

Fudo:¿pe-pero que?

**El campo se nublo oscuro,y solo se podía ver a Shin y Fudo en el campo,este ultimo viendo a Shin como si fuese **

**un ángel,y esta solo sonreía,pensando:''Fudo,había caído de lleno en su técnica'',entonces Shin se fue acercando **

**con el balón a Fudo,este solo la podía mirar,y esta al estar a su lado le susurro:''he ganado'',al decir eso,tiro a **

**portería y marco gol**

**en las bancas...**

Laura:hacía de tiempo que no veía esa técnica

Suzuno:woo,es buena

Laura:si,si ^o^

Nagumo:oye...¿me perdonas ahora?

Laura:no te perdoné hace 30 segundos, menos después de que me lo digas a los 10 segundos -.-U

Nagumo:*cascaradita anime*

**volviendo a la cancha...**

Endo:¡lo hiciste genial!

Shin:eso ya lo se

Fudo:tsk,no es para tanto

Shin:estas enfadado por que te supere*dice en burla*

Fudo:¡eso es mentira!

Shin:¡a mi no me grites!

Fudo:¡lo mismo te digo!

Ambos:*echando rayos con la mirada*

Todos:*gota anime*jeje

Laura:ustedes,quieren parar,¿oh que no saben los dichos?

Ambos:¿que dichos?

Laura:dos polos opuestos se atraen,y los que se pelean se desean

Shin:¿¡como dices eso?!

Fudo:¡Laura!

Laura:¿que dije?*dice riendo inocentemente*

Shin:yo jamas de los jamases me enamorare de alguien como el

Laura:ya,ya,claaaro

Nagumo:como no*dijo con picardía*

Fudo:¡tu maldito tulipán,callate que no te declaras a Laura!

Nagumo:¡no me insultes estúpido!

Fudo:¡callate imbécil!

Laura:¡quieren parar de una maldita vez los dos!

Ambos:tsk ¬¬*dice y se dan la vuelta*

Shin:¿es siempre así?

Suzuno:algunos días mas que otros

Shin:pues valla

Haruna:Shin-sama,Laura-sama...¿pueden venir?

Ambas:¿eh?claro*y se van junto a Haruna*

Fudo:¿que les ira a decir?

Nagumo:no soy chica,¿como quieres que lo sepa?

Fudo:contigo no estaba hablando*dice y se va*

Nagumo:igual puedo decir*dice y se va*

Suzuno:*suspira*par de tontos

**con las chicas...**

Laura:¿que pasa?

Aki:¿oyeron los rumores?

Shin:¿que rumores?

Natsumi:dicen que ustedes dos,tienen novio

Las dos:¡¿queeeeeeeeeeeeee?!

Fuyuka:si,y dicen que sus novios son...

Ambas:¿son?

Haruna:Laura-sama con Nagumo-sama y Shin-sama con Fudo-sama

Shin:¿¡quien demonios divulgo ese maldito rumor?!

Laura:*roja*ya,tranquila,no te sofoques

Shin:¡¿que no me sofoque?! Dicen que tengo novio,¡y encima el gilipollas de Fudo!

Laura:te he dicho que te calmes

Shin:ok*dice tranquilizando se*¿pero porque dicen eso?

Aki:celos

Shin:¿celos?

Laura:Nagumo y Fudo son muy difíciles de ligar

Aki:por eso las chicas que os ven, oh os vieron con ellos están celosas de ustedes

Shin:no se porque,si yo no tengo nada con Fudo*recuerda lo que paso por la mañana en su casa y se pone roja*

Laura:¿porque te has puesto roja?*dice con picardía*

Shin:¡p-por na-nada!¿co-como pi-piensas?jejeje*riendo nerviosa*

Todas:ya...clarooo

Shin:¡calleen!

**El tiempo paso,llegando el momento de volver a casa,Shin se despidió de Laura y Nagumo,pues estos iban juntos **

**a casa,y esta iba sola,no pensaba ir a ningún lado después,se ducharía,se prepararía la cena,pues sus padres de **

**seguro no estarían,y se acostaría,mañana sería un nuevo día,caminando a su casa se encontró con un chico en **

**una motocicleta,el chico era de pelo ****pelirrojo, llevaba una chaqueta de color morado y pantalones morados.**

?:hola preciosa,¿que haces tan sola?

Shin:eso no te importa*dijo fulminando le con la mirada*

?:oh,una chica ruda,genial,así me gustan mas

Shin:dejame en paz,¿que no entiendes?

?:je,por cierto,me llamo Félix,¿y tu?

Shin:eres muy pesado,¿lo sabías?¿que tanto te interesa?

Félix:solo dime lo

Shin:*suspira* de acuerdo,me llamo Shin,¿contento?eso espero,ahora,me voy*dice siguiendo su camino*

Félix:alto,Shin*dice y la coge de la muñeca*¿porque tantas prisas?

Shin:mira,no me interesas,¿me has entendido?así que ya me puedes ir soltando

Félix:vente conmigo,lo pasaremos muy bien

Shin:¡te he dicho que me sueltes!

**Entonces Fudo pasó por allí,y vio como Shin solo forcejeaba,y a Félix acorralando la contra la pared,Fudo sintió **

**como ardía,y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacía el chico y le soltó un puñetazo**

Félix:maldito,¿como te atreviste a pegarme?

Fudo:te juro,vuelve a tocarla y no solo te pegaré*dijo cogiendo a Shin*

Félix:yo estaba antes que tu

Fudo:¿y?¿Crees que se ira contigo estando conmigo?

Shin:¿que?

Fudo:vuelve a tocar a MI CHICA*dijo recalcando las palabras*y te juro que acabas en el hospital

Félix:me iré,por ahora,nos vemos encanto*le dijo a Shin y se fue*

**Cuando Fénix se fue...**

Shin:Fu-Fudo...

Fudo:¿estas bien?*dijo observando que no tenía alguna herida*

Shin:si,tranquilo

Fudo:no debiste irte sola

Shin:no te interesa lo que haga o deje de hacer

Fudo:eres una desagradecida,como siempre*dijo riendo*

Shin:si,lo se...oye

Fudo:¿si?

Shin:¿porque siempre me ayudas y proteges?

Fudo:*se puso de mil colores*es-esto...por-porque...

Shin:¿si?

Fudo:¡vallamos a tu casa!*dijo y la cogió de la mano*

Shin:cla-claro

**Fudo y Shin fueron caminando cogidos de la mano todo el trayecto hasta la casa de Shin,cuando llegaron Shin **

**vio que las luces estaban apagadas,lo sabía,sus padres no estaban,como de costumbre,estaba harta,pero es lo **

**que había,no se podía quejar,de todos modos sabía valerse por ella misma, pero aun así...aveces se sentía muy **

**sola,todas esas noches,cenando sola...la verdad,que le cansaba y la entristecía**

Fudo:¿te sucede algo?

Shin:¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Fudo:¿fa-favor?

Shin:si*dijo asintiendo con la cabeza*

Fudo:claro,dime

Shin:¿puedes cenar conmigo?*dijo mirando al piso*

Fudo:claro*dijo sonriendo*

Shin:¿si?arigatou Fudo*dijo abrazando le inconscientemente*

Fudo:*mas rojo que el cabello de Nagumo* d-de na-nada,no hay por-porque jejeje

Shin:bueno,entremos,¿hai?

Fudo:hai

**ambos entraron en la casa,Fudo se quedo un poco sorprendido,su casa no era en comparación alguna con la **

**suya**

Shin:ponte a ver la tele si quieres,mientras preparo la cena

Fudo:ok

**el tiempo paso y entonces Shin apareció con un lindo delantal azul cielo y el pelo recogido en una coleta con una **

**trenza en la misma,Fudo se quedo embobado viéndola y a la vez pensaba que no podía haber chica mas guapa **

**que ella,pero entonces borraba esas ideas,tenía que dejar de pensar eso,por favor,¡el gran Akio Fudo jamas de **

**los jamases se enamoraba!**

Shin:Fudo por favor,sientate*dijo brindando le una sonrisa*

Fudo:cla-claro

**Fudo y Shin estuvieron cenando animada mente,no se podían creer que se pudiera estar así de a gusto con una **

**persona,cuando acabaron Fudo se despidió de Shin,mañana se volverían a ver,antes de que Fudo se fuese, Shin **

**le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, susurrando le un: ''gracias'' y cerró la puerta muy roja por esa acción **

**impropia de ella,mientras Fudo no se lo podía creer,se toco la parte del beso,y sonrió,estaba deseando que fuese **

**mañana**

* * *

_**hasta aquí acaba el capitulo,que les ha parecido?ahora unas preguntas ^-^**_

_**¿les gusto el capitulo?**_

_**¿los puse demasiado apegados?**_

_**¿quieren lemmon o no?**_

_**¿puse demasiado vocabulario obsceno?**_

_**¿me dejan reviews?**_

_**Sayooo hasta la proximaaa!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**¿CON QUIEN ME ENGAÑARÁS?**_

_**Aquí les traigo la continuación de FudoxOC espero que sea de su agrado jajaja bueno,disclaimer y comenzamos:**_

_**inazuma no me pertenece a mi,si no a level-5 si me perteneciese habría Endaki y mas parejas,solo me **_

_**pertenecen mis ocs,ahora si,el fic**_

* * *

**Al día siguiente Shin se levanto de muy buen humor,se ducho,vistió y desayuno,por alguna razón extraña estaba **

**deseando llegar al instituto y ver a Fudo,quien iba a decir que podía llegar a llevarse bien con un chico,nunca se **

**había llevado bien con los chicos,pero Fudo era la excepción,cogió su bolsa y se dirigió al instituto,como siempre **

**llevaba sus cascos,escuchando música,ahora mismo la canción que escuchaba era la de ''No Debe Tocarte'' al fin **

**llego al instituto,y al primero que se vio fue a Fudo,genial,solo quería verle a el,y de paso preguntarle **

**por que la protegió ayer**

Shin:¡Fudo!

Fudo:¿uh?¿Shin?

Shin:si

Fudo:estas muy contenta,¿el motivo?

Shin:ha...no te digo*dijo sacando le la lengua*

Fudo:oh,ahora si me dices

Shin:no,no*dijo caminando hacía dentro del instituto*

Fudo:si,si*dijo siguiendo la*

Shin:es un secreto*dijo poniendo su dedo en los labios*los secretos no se dicen

Fudo:eres mala

Shin:si,lo se

**Entonces vieron conversar en el pasillo a Laura y Nagumo,y claro,se acercaron,al menos para saludarles**

Shin:hola Lau-chan

Laura:hola Shin-nyan

Fudo:no sabía

Laura:¿el que no sabías,Akio?

Fudo:de que ya lo hubieses perdonado,se ve que estáis muy enamorados*dijo con picardía en sus palabras*

Los dos:*rojos*

Shin:jajaja

Nagumo:se quieren callar

Fudo:callate tu,tulipán

Nagumo:mohicano

Laura:jejeje,paren

Shin:eso mismo

Laura:¿que te toca ahora,Shin?

Shin:pues...ni idea,no tengo los horarios

Fudo:ya te los digo yo,vamos a la misma clase,¿recuerdas?

Shin:ah...ok,¿y que toca ahora?

Fudo:Artes plásticas

Laura:¿os toca dibujo?

Fudo:si

Nagumo:a nosotros nos toca música

Laura:eso,y será mejor que nos vallamos yendo ya,si no nos quedaremos sin sitio

Nagumo:tienes razón,vamos

Laura:nos vemos después chicos

Shin:ok,chao

Laura:chao*y se va junto a Nagumo*

Fudo:ya se fueron

Shin:si,tienes razón

Fudo:bueno,¿vamos?

Shin:si

**Fudo y Shin se fueron hacía la clase,y efectivamente les tocaba dibujar**

Fudo:genial,con lo bien que yo dibujo*con ironía*

Shin:jajaja,¿se te da mal?

Fudo:soy caso perdido

Shin:bueno,no todos somos perfectos

Fudo:tienes razón

Sensei:chicos y chicas,quiero que elijáis una pareja,y dibujéis un entorno,el que ustedes quieran

**Todos se pusieron con quienes quisieron,mientras Fudo y Shin**

Fudo:¿te pones conmigo?

Shin:claro ^^

Fudo:de acuerdo,voy un momento a por las cosas,que me las deje en mi taquilla

Shin:de acuerdo,no me hagas esperar,¿si?

Fudo:eso nunca mi princesa*dijo sonriendo y en burla*

Shin:cuento con ello mi príncipe*dijo siguiendo le el juego*

Ambos:jajajaja

Fudo:ahora vuelvo*y salió del salón*

**Fudo salió del salón y fue rápidamente a su taquilla,no quería hacerla esperar,pero entonces se encontró una **

**chica desconocida para el,pero decidió pasar de ella,pero la chica no dejaba de observarle,hasta que se harto y le **

**dijo:**

Fudo:¿que tanto me ves?

?:l-lo siento,me llamo Liria

Fudo:¿y por que me miras Liria?

Liria:es que yo...

Fudo:¿es que tu...?

**entonces Liria se fue acercando a Fudo,hasta llegar a su oreja y susurrarle:yo te amo,dijo eso y besó a Fudo,para **

**su mala suerte que Shin harta de esperar,pues para coger unas cosas de la taquilla no se tarda tanto, salió del **

**aula y vio esa escena,Fudo besándose con una chica que ella no conocía,inmediatamente se dio la vuelta,abrió **

**su taquilla y cogió su bolsa yéndose de ahí,Fudo se quito rápidamente a esa chica de un empujón**

Fudo:¿¡pero que haces?!

Liria:de que me gustas

Fudo:¡pues tu a mi no!

Liria:¿porque?

Fudo:¡porque me gusta otra chica,que por tu maldita culpa se ha ido!

Liria:dejala,de seguro ni tan siquiera es guapa

Fudo:¡no vuelvas a decir eso!¡ella es mil veces mas guapa que tu!¿¡me has entendido?!

**Antes de que la chica pudiese contestarle Fudo salió de allí,intentando dar con Shin,debía explicarle lo que había **

**visto,empezaban a llevarse bien y para colmó va y la vuelve a cagar,como de costumbre,ahora la pregunta que **

**se hacía:¿se había enamorado de Shin? ¡joder! Claro que se había enamorado,había que admitirlo,Akio Fudo se **

**había enamorado de la chica que ocupaba su mente,sus sueños y pesadillas,a la que necesitaba ver,necesitaba **

**todo de ella,su hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas,sus cálidas sonrisas,que aunque habían sido pocas,eso es lo **

**que también le había conquistado,la necesitaba,la necesitaba mas que su vida misma,quería tenerla solo para **

**el,estaba claro,que desde que la conoció se había enamorado,pero...¿sentiría ella lo mismo?No lo sabía,pero al fin **

**dio con su querida Shin,quien estaba de rodillas en el suelo de un callejón,menos mal que tenía buena vista,si **

**no,no la hubiese visto**

Shin:¿como fui tan tonta?

Fudo:Shin...

Shin:larga te

Fudo:no

Shin:¡olvida me!¡no te quiero volver a ver!

Fudo:por favor,dejame explicarte

Shin:¡no!¡dejame!*dijo y se fue corriendo*

Fudo:Shin...¡maldita sea!¡como deje que pasase esto!*dijo dando un puñetazo a la pared y al mismo tiempo sangrando*

**Shin fue corriendo hacía su casa,no quería volver a verle,¿porque se ponía así?oh,claro,el maldito sentimiento **

**del amor,como no,no quería reconocerlo pero se había enamorado de Fudo,el maldito de Fudo consiguió meterse **

**en su frío corazón,abriendo una brecha que era la del maldito amor,no quería volver a verle,no saber nada de **

**el,jamás de lo jamases,quería que alguien la matase,que un coche la atropellase,pero claro esta,cuando pides **

**algo nunca se cumple,¿porque tuvo Fudo que aparecer en su vida?¿porque no dejo que la atropellase aquel **

**coche?el coche que hizo que se conocieran,maldito destino,sin darse cuenta acabo llegando a la cafetería,donde **

**volvió a ver a Fudo por segunda vez,como un alma en pena entro en la cafetería  
**

Dueño:hola Shin

Shin:hola...

Dueño:¿que te pasa?

Shin:me quiero morir

Dueño:no digas eso,¿que paso?

Shin:me enamore

Dueño:pero eso es algo muy bueno

Shin:no lo es,pues si el chico que te gusta se besa con otra

Dueño:¿quien es ese joven?

Shin:creo que no lo conoce,se llama Akio Fudo

Dueño:¿un chico con la cabeza rapada?

Shin:si...

Dueño:los otros días vino,me pidió consejo

Shin:¿consejo?

Dueño:si,para conquistar a una chica

Shin:de seguro lo consiguió,porque se estuvo besando con una chica

Dueño:no te desanimes,hay mas chicos en el mundo,para una chica tan linda como tu de seguro es fácil

Shin:gracias...pero no creo encontrar a un capullo como el,ese capullo que ha robado mi corazón

Dueño:veo que estas muy enamorada de ese ''capullo'' '

Shin:jajaja,si,es un maldito capullo

Dueño:mira,volviste a sonreír

Shin:si...creo que sera mejor que me valla

Dueño:de acuerdo,y no hagas ninguna locura

Shin:lo intentare*dijo y se fue*

**Shin salió de la cafetería,y se dirigió a su casa,no quería ver a Fudo,así que al llegar a su casa,se quito los **

**zapatos,se fue al baño y se metió en la bañera,necesitaba pensar,¿hacía cuanto que no le pasaba esto? Desde **

**que se convirtió en una chica fría sin sentimientos,pero tenía que aparecer Fudo,y hacer que su corazón se **

**ablandase,¿porque se tuvieron que conocer?¿porque se tuvo que enamorar de el?quería llorar,pero sabía que no **

**lo iba a hacer,jamás iba a llorar por un chico,después de un buen rato salió del baño,se seco y vistió se fue a su **

**cuarto y se tumbo en la cama,vio un papel y un bolígrafo,y decidió escribir lo que sentía, era la única forma de al **

**menos calmarse un poco, y lo que escribió fue esto:**

_Te conocí y me Enamoré_

_Jugaste conmigo y te lo Perdoné_

_Creía que me querías,Pero fue una mentira_

_Entraste en mi corazón,Y lo rompiste sin Compasión_

_Ya estoy harta,No soy santa_

_Tengo mis defectos,como un Humano que es Sincero_

_Reconozco,ya no puedo Evitarlo_

_Me has Cautivado_

_Te Odio y te Quiero¿Es tan difícil Saberlo?_

_Seguro que para ti si,Pues eres feliz_

_Con una chica que ni siquiera se parece a Mi_

_Olvida me,Pues jamás te Perdonaré_

_Te quiero,¿Tu me quieres?_

_Jamás lo sabré,Pues de ti me Alejaré_

**Shin dejo el papel en la mesa,no se podía creer que hubiese escrito eso,desde que Fudo entro en su vida ya no **

**era la misma,era mas sensible,mas soñadora,aveces incluso se ponía nerviosa decidió no pensar en Fudo,pero **

**sabía una cosa,oh esta noche no podía dormir,oh Fudo sería presencia en sus sueños,pero no precisamente con **

**ella,si no con la chica que le besó**

* * *

_**aquí acaba el capitulo,¿les ha gustado?espero que si ^-^ bueno,les hago unas preguntas:**_

_**¿Fudo merece algo malo por hacer sufrir a Shin?**_

_**¿Puse demasiado drama?**_

_**¿Escribo bien poesías?**_

_**¿Continuo el fic?  
**_

_**¿les gusto el capitulo?**_

_**¿Hago sufrir a Fudo o lo reconcilio con Shin?**_

_**¿me dejan reviews?**_

_**Eso es todo,hasta la próxima!soyonara matta neee!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**HACIENDOTE EL VACÍO**_

_**aquí les traigo la continuación del fic,fudoxOC se que debo continuar los demás,pero es que me vino la **_

_**imaginación para este fic,y claro...pero les digo,continuare todos mis fics,pero no se cuando,jejeje**_

_**Shin:esta chica es caso perdido**_

_**Laura:¿como saliste?**_

_**Shin:mis trucos tengo,pero dejemos esto para luego,y di el maldito disclaimer**_

_**Laura:amargada de la vida*inaudible*  
**_

_**Shin:¿que?**_

_**Laura:nada,bueno,disclaimer:inazuma eleven no me pertenece,solo me pertenecen mis ocs,dos ocs que aparecerán no me pertenecen a mi,les pertenece a Melire2**_

_**Shin:ahora esta loca escritora os deja el fic,y yo me voy a ver la televisión**_

_**Laura: -.-U lo que ella dijo,adelante el fic**_

* * *

**Al día siguiente Shin se levanto perezosamente de la cama,como ella supuso,al principió no pudo dormir,pero a **

**partir de las 3 de la madrugada o por ahí le empezó a entrar el sueño,y claro, se tuvo que dormir,pero en cuanto **

**se durmió Fudo apareció en sus sueños.**

_INICIO DEL SUEÑO*_

_Shin estaba con Fudo,este la abrazaba y le susurraba mil cosas,estaban muy a gusta mente,pero entonces una chica idéntica a _

_ella apareció era igual,solo que mucho mas mejorada,entonces Fudo la soltó como si se tratase de algo viejo que ya no sirve _

_para nada,y se fue con la otra chica,Shin sintió como el alma y el corazón se le rompía en pedazos,entonces Fudo y su clon la _

_miraron y Fudo sonrió arrogante como diciendo: perdiste tu oportunidad,entonces la tierra se abrió en una enorme _

_grieta,justamente donde estaba Shin,y ella cayo al vació,viendo solo por ultimo como Fudo y su clon se besaban_

_FIN DEL SUEÑO*_

**Shin aparto ese maldito sueño,no quería ver a Fudo,¿porque se tuvo que enamorar?ni ella misma lo sabía,para **

**colmo hoy tendría que verle,por su mala suerte,pues tenía instituto...desde que llego a Inazuma Town nada le **

**salia bien,pero algo tenía claro,no hablaría mas con Fudo,se vistió y se dirigió al instituto,y se vio a Laura,quien **

**la saludo amistosamente **

Laura:¡hola Shin!

Shin:hola Laura...

Laura:¿y esas ojeras?

Shin:nada,una mala noche

Laura:ha...

Shin:pero no te preocupes,no pasa nada

Laura:si tu lo dices

**Entonces vinieron Suzuno,Nagumo y Fudo,y se dirigieron a donde Laura y Shin,Fudo mirando a Shin,como **

**deseando que no se fuera,pero sabía que Shin se iba a ir**

Shin:oye,Lau-chan,luego nos vemos,he de irme

Laura:ha...claro

Shin:chao*se va*

Nagumo:¿que le paso?

Laura:ah...no se

Fudo:Shin...*inaudible*

Suzuno:¿que te pasa?

Fudo:nada

Laura:Nagumo,Suzuno,¿nos vamos?

Los dos: hai

Laura:luego nos vemos Akio-kun*se va*

Fudo:chao...

**la campana sonó anunciando que las clases darían comienzo,Fudo se fue a su clase,menos mal que le tocaba con **

**Shin,quería explicarle lo que vio ayer,cuando llegó pudo ver como Shin ya estaba sentada,así que se sentó**

Fudo:es-esto...Shin

Shin: …...

Fudo:oye,se que quieres que te explique lo que paso ayer y...

**no pudo seguir hablando pues Shin se levanto del asiento sin tan siquiera dirigirle una mirada,y se fue a hablar **

**con ****Hoshimiya Lidia**** y con Tsurugi Cintia,ellas don habían llegado nuevas al instituto,y Shin fue a hablar con **

**ellas, Lidia era una chica de pelo largo,liso de color verde con mechas rubias y ojos azul metalizado y Cintia era **

**una chica de Pelo rubio por la espalda, con una mecha roja claro y otra verde claro y ojos azules**

Lidia:¿y esa cara Shin?

Cintia:eso

Shin:ah,nada tranquilas

Las dos: ya,ya...no te creemos

Shin: solo vine a hablar

Las dos:¿de que?

Shin:eh...

Lidia:vale,te lo estas pensando,haber que ocurrió

Cintia:¿fue por Fudo?

Shin:ni me lo menciones

Lidia:¿por?

Shin:es que ayer...le vi besándose con una chica

Las dos:¿¡comoooo?!

Shin:lo que escucharon

Lidia:oh,dios mio

Cintia:pero...

**pero entonces el maestro entro en la clase**

Shin:luego hablamos*se va*

Las dos:ok...

**Shin se sentó en su sitio sin entablar conversación alguna con Fudo,ni si quiera se digno a mirarle,Fudo **

**intentaba hablar con ella,pero esta solo le daba como respuesta un maldito silencio**

Sensei: Fudo,ya se que tu compañera Shin es muy guapa,¿pero podrías prestar atención en vez de mirarla?te la estas

comiendo con la mirada

**en la clase se escucharon muchas risas,a Fudo eso le daba exactamente igual,¿y que si se la pasaba **

**viéndola?era la chica mas guapa que había visto en su vida,normal que se la pasase viéndola,es que la quería **

**para el solo,quería sentir esos labios tan anhelados,tenerla para el,solo para el**

Sensei:Fudo...¿me estas escuchando?

Fudo:si sensei

Sensei:de acuerdo

**la clase continuo como siempre,muy aburrida,Shin seguía sin dirigirle palabra alguna,es que ni le dirigía una **

**mirada,aunque fuera con asco y rencor,nada,solo silencio,al acabar la clase Shin recogió sus cosas **

**perezosamente,y se quedo sola en la clase,pero no se dio cuenta de que Fudo estaba con ella también**

Fudo:¿que te pasa?

Shin:¿uh?

Fudo:¡respóndeme!¡deja de hacerme el vacío!

**Pero Shin no respondió,se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a irse de allí,cuanto antes mejor,Fudo harto puso una **

**mano en la puerta cerrando la,y acorralo a Shin contra ella,Shin sintió como su corazón se aceleraba,y sus **

**mejillas empezaban a arder,pero no iba a darle el gusto a Fudo de que viera su nerviosismo,se soltó del agarre **

**que efectuaba Fudo,y salió de allí a paso tranquilo,sin dirigirle palabra,Fudo en cambio quería romper algo,le **

**daba igual todo,la chica de sus sueños no le dirigía palabra alguna,ni tan siquiera le miraba,sin duda la había **

** otra parte Shin se moría por dentro,no podía vivir sin Fudo,estaba harta,pero el estaba con otra,así **

**que no iba a decirle que rompiese con ella,eso estaba claro,¡Shin Sumisa nunca se rebajaría! Aunque,¿de que le **

**servía el orgullo ahora?de nada,eso estaba claro**

Shin: yo y mi orgullo...¿porque me tuve que enamorar?quiero morirme,no puedo vivir sin Akio,eso lo tengo muy claro,maldito

amor,malditos sentimientos traicioneros...

**Shin fue caminando sin rumbo alguno,¿que mas daba donde fuese?no le importaba,deseaba con toda su alma **

**que la muerte le llegase,nada cambiaría las cosas,Fudo seguiría feliz de la vida con esa chica,de seguro ni se **

**acordaría de ella,una lágrima se le escapo,Shin detuvo su paso y se seco la lágrima¿que le pasaba?¿el amor **

**podía hacer que llorase?no lo sabía,pero entonces sintió que sus piernas fallaban,sus ojos se cerraban,se toco la **

**frente y notó que tenía fiebre,que buen momento para tener fiebre,es lo que pensaba,su paso fue mas lento y **

**sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar,se tuvo que apoyar en la pared para no caer en medio de la calle,pues no había **

**ni un alma,Shin sentía como la fiebre le subía¿sería su fin?¿los deseos se cumplen? espera,no podía morir **

**alguien de fiebre¿o si?no lo sabía,pero no estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo,debía llegar a su casa,y bajarse esa **

**fiebre,pero cuando se dispuso a volver a andar sus piernas le fallaron,cayendo al suelo**

Shin:genial...lo que me faltaba,quedaré desfallecida aquí,sola,yo y mi suerte,pero no puedo ser débil,menos ahora

**Shin a duras penas se levantó,debía llegar a su casa y no era momento de ser débil,pero la fiebre cada vez **

**aumentaba mas,la cabeza le estaba zumbando un montón,no pudo caminar mas,pues lo único que por ultimo vio **

**fue a alguien acercarse y cogerla al estilo princesa,después cayo desmayada,solo pudo pensar en Fudo y en la **

**chica que tenía por novia,luego pensó que ,a saber que le aria ese desconocido,podía pasar cualquier cosa,lo **

**último que dijo fue el nombre de Fudo**

Shin:Akio...

Fudo:¿que?

* * *

_**Aquí acaba el cap ^^ y yo creo que me quedo mal -.-U,bueno ahora les hago unas preguntas:**_

_**¿Les gusto el cap?**_

_**¿Quieren que Fudo cuide de Shin?**_

_**¿Shin se recuperara?**_

_**¿Me dejan reviews?**_

_**¿Pongo algún momento romántico de Shin x Fudo, Laura x Nagumo, Lidia x Fubuki o Cintia x Hiroto?**_

_**¿que parte les gusto mas?**_

_**Eso es todo,hasta la próxima!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**EL PODER DE LA FIEBRE**_

_**aquí la continuación de FudoxOC muy pronto subiré la de inazuma en la era del Sengoku pero claro,que es muy **_

_**largo,tengo 13 páginas -.-U,aparte,espero que les guste**_

_**Disclaimer:inazuma eleven no me pertenece a mi,le pertenece a level-5,solo me pertenecen mis ocs,Laura excla **_

_**y Shin Sumisa,Lidia y Cintia le pertenecen a Meliere2 y...¡se nos une una nueva persona!normavanessa2000 o **_

_**Lía Takanashi XD ahora si,el fic**_

* * *

**Shin se desmayo en mitad de la calle,y Fudo la cogió en brazos,se preguntaba que le pasaba,entonces le toco la **

**frente y noto que tenía fiebre,y mucha al parecer,recordaba donde estaba la casa de Shin,así que la llevo a su **

**casa,pero un inconveniente,no tenía las llaves,se preguntaba si ella tendría una copia de las llaves escondida por **

**alguna parte de su casa,busco y rebusco pero parecía que no había,entonces con mucho cuidado dejo a Shin en **

**un árbol que había ahí,si no tenía la llave no iba a conseguir entrar en la casa,entonces pensó que Shin debería **

**tener las llaves,así que se acerco a ella y se puso a escasos milímetros de su rostro,la respiración de Shin era **

**entre cortada debido a la fiebre,y la suya nerviosa no es que ayudase mucho,con cuidado metió la mano en su **

**bolsa y busco las llaves,nada,no la encontraba,el único lugar que quedaban eran los bolsillos,así que con mucho **

**nerviosismo y cuidado metió la mano en su bolsillo,y encontró ahí las llaves,cuando fue a sacarlas se puso **

**nervioso y rojo,pues esta se movió y dijo su nombre**

Shin: A...Akio

Fudo:h-he de bajarle esa fiebre a como de lugar*la coge en brazos*

**Fudo entro con Shin a la casa,y la recostó en la cama de su habitación,ya que no era muy buen lugar ponerla en **

**un incomodo sofá,cuando la recostó en la cama,le puso hielo para ver si le bajaba,había dos métodos para bajar **

**la fiebre: o bien,enfriar a la persona,o bien calentarla,así que si con el hielo no le bajaba,intentaría el otro **

**medio,Fudo comprobó con el termómetro haber si le había bajado la fiebre,y cuando lo miro, vio que no le había **

**bajado nada,así que le puso a Shin mas mantas y se metió con ella en la cama,abrazando la intentando darle **

**mas calor,Fudo se puso rojo ante esa escena,aunque no era momento de echarse a atrás,debía bajarle esa **

**fiebre,se aferro mas a Shin mientras esta apretaba los ojos,le toco la frente y vio que estaba bajando le la **

**fiebre,su plan estaba funcionando,entonces Shin abrió los ojos poco a poco viendo se con los ojos jades de**

**Fudo¿que acaso estaba en el cielo? ¿había muerto y era una ilusión?es lo que podía pensar**

Shin:¿A...Akio?

Fudo:el mismo

Shin:¿q-que paso?

Fudo:tenías fiebre

Shin: entiendo...*se aferra mas a el*no me dejes jamás

Fudo:*se sorprende*jamás te dejaré*dice tocándole el pelo*

Shin:te lo ruego*dice poniéndose encima de el*

Fudo:Shin...*dice nervioso*

Shin:A-Akio...

**Entonces Shin hizo algo que Fudo no se lo imaginaba,ella le besó,se sorprendió mucho,pero correspondió a ese **

**beso,ese beso que anhelaba tanto,esos labios que tanto había deseado sentir,entonces Fudo se puso encima de **

**Shin,besando la con mucha pasión, le dijo a Shin que abriese su boca para que su lengua pasará a su**

**cavidad,esta hizo caso y la abrió,las dos lenguas se movían en una especie de danza,ninguno de los dos quería **

**parar,pero la maldita falta de aire se hizo necesaria,ambos se separaron,pero no del todo,sus rostros estaban a **

**escasos milímetros,ambos podían sentir la respiración agitada del otro,entonces Fudo empezó a besarla por el **

**cuello,haciendo que esta suspirara,el iba dejando pequeñas marcas en su cuello,y haciendo le pequeñas **

**mordidas,a cada gemido que ella soltaba el se excitaba mas,pero no debía abusar,estaba con fiebre,y puede que **

**ese beso no hubiese sido de verdad,solo por un delirio se lo había dado,era lo mas seguro,pero aun así siguió **

**besando la,si era solo por la fiebre,quería aprovecharla al máximo**

Shin: A-Akio...

Fudo:Shin,si esto es un sueño,no me despiertes jamás*dice besando la*

Shin: de acuerdo

**Fudo la besó por ultima vez,no había echo nada,solo haberla besado,pero estaba mas que satisfecho,entonces **

**vio a Shin que estaba dormida,el sonrió,al fin,al fin había conseguido tenerla para el,aunque solo fuese un **

**rato,aunque solo fuese porque estaba delirando,pero la tuvo,miro a Shin una ultima vez antes de dormirse junto **

**a ella.**

**Mientras con 4 chicas...**

Laura:¿donde vamos?

Lidia:pues no se

Cintia: bueno,¿vamos a esa heladería?

?: si claro,por que no

Laura: Lía,¿tienes dinero?

Lía:pues si

**Lía era una chica de ****cabello café claro hasta la cintura lacio,ojos azul cielo, tez blanca y algo baja para su edad**

Laura:¡bueno vamos!

Las tres:*gotas animes* no cambiará

Cintia: venga,vamos

**las cuatro chicas se fueron a la heladería y entraron,entonces se vieron a 4 chicos bastante conocidos**

Todas:son...

Lía:Atsuya

Cintia:Kiyama

Lidia:Shiro

Laura: y Haruya

Atsuya:anda,hola Lía

Lía:ho-hola Atsuya-kun

Shiro:hola Lidia-chan *dijo sonriendo*

Lidia:hola Fubuki-kun

Hiroto: buenas Cintia

Cintia:buenas Hiroto

Nagumo:hola mi ''amor''

Laura:hola ''querido''

Todos:¿porque os decís así?

Ambos:ah...digamos,que perdimos una apuesta,y hemos de decirnos así

Todos:aja...

Hiroto:¿que hacen aquí?

Cintia:creo que venir a tomar helado,por algo esto es una heladería

Hiroto:jajaja,si,tienes razón

Lidia: y ustedes me da que vienen a hacer lo mismo,¿no?

Fubuki:pues si

Lía:entiendo

Atsuya:¿quieren tomar los helados con nosotros?

Lía:claro*dijo sonriendo y sonrojando a Atsuya*

Laura:pues vamos

Nagumo:eso mismo

Atsuya:anda,ya de paso la coges de la cintura Nagumo

Nagumo:digo lo mismo

Ambos:*sonrojados*

Laura:jajaja

Hiroto:¿vamos?

Todos:hai

**todos pidieron los helados,y se fueron afuera a comérselos,Hiroto y Cintia conversaban, Atsuya y Lía **

**conversaban también,y aveces se lanzaban miraditas,Lidia y Fubuki hablaban y planeaban dios sabe que cosa y **

**Laura y Nagumo discutían de quien era mejor,aunque claro,que lo decían en broma,entonces ambos vieron a las **

**tres parejas,y se preguntaban cuando se darían cuenta de que se amaban,aunque claro,que ellos dos tampoco **

**habían dado el paso.**

**Y con Shin y Fudo...**

* * *

_**¡aquí termina el cap!muajajaja,les dejo el suspense XD perdón,pero no se como continuarlo -.-U pero **_

_**aparte,quiero que se queden intrigados XD ahora les hago unas preguntas:**_

_**¿les gusto el cap?**_

_**¿les pareció un poco fuerte?**_

_**¿les gusto el momento de Shin y Fudo?**_

_**¿que pasará con ambos?**_

_**¿Shin matará a Fudo por besarla?**_

_**¿Fudo se contendrá?**_

_**¿fue un poco perver?  
**_

_**¿me dejan reviews?**_

_**Eso es todo,¡hasta la próxima!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**¿QUE OCURRIÓ?**_

_**Aquí la continuación de FudoxOC xD espero que les guste,y haré un especial,ya que escuche una canción que viene anillo al dedo para Fudo y Shin,jajaja XD,bueno disclaimer y comenzamos:**_

_**Disclaimer:inazuma no me pertenece es de level-5,los ocs tampoco son míos,solo son míos Laura Excla y Shin Sumisa,adelante el fic!**_

* * *

**Fudo se quedo mirando a Shin durante largo rato,esta dormía plácidamente,estaba muy contento,ya que la había **

**besado,la verdad que besaba muy bien,aunque claro que ella era muy especial para el,así que todo lo que ella **

**decía o hacía para el era fantástico,Shin se movió en la cama quedando frente a frente con Fudo,este sonrió y la **

**beso dulcemente,y pensar que cuando se conocieron se odiaban a muerte,pero claro que como dice el dicho: los **

**que se pelean se desean,entonces Fudo abrazo a Shin juntando sus cuerpos y teniendo dentro una calidez**

**inimaginable,estaba muy a gusto,aunque pensaba como reaccionaria ella cuando supiese que se besaron como **

**nunca antes,que ella dijo su nombre...que podían llegar a amarse,espera, ¿amor?¿de verdad el se había **

**enamorado? No había duda de que ella le excitaba,de que hacía que su corazón latiese a mil por hora,de que **

**siempre la quería para el pero...¿el podía haber llegado a enamorarse?oh,claro que se había enamorado,por algo **

**ahora mismo la estaba abrazando,por algo mas de una vez había tenido la tentación de arrinconarla y besarla **

**como nunca antes,y por algo ahora mismo tenía tentaciones de hacerle algo inimaginable(_we,que perver xD)_ **

**pero sabía que no lo iba a hacer,tampoco es que estuviese tan desesperado,aunque una cosa tenía clara,desde **

**ahora Shin era suya**

Fudo:Shin...desde ahora serás mía,de nadie mas,solo mía

**Al decir eso,Shin se empezó a despertar,esta abrió sus ojos verdes esmeraldas mirando a Fudo y este se quedo **

**hipnotizado mirando la,la verdad que tenía unos hermosos ojos,por otro lado Shin se quedo hipnotizada viendo a **

**los ojos jades de Fudo,ambos pensaban que estaban en el séptimo cielo,ambos sentían un fuego en su **

**interior,poco a poco se acercaron quedando sus rostros a escasos milímetros,y cuando sus labios estaban a **

**punto de rozarse,Shin se percató de algo¿que hacía el en su casa?¿los dos abrazando se? Y sobre todo¿en la **

**misma cama? Shin se separo de Fudo y este se extraño**

Fudo:¿que te pasa?

Shin:Fudo...¿me puedes explicar que hacemos en la misma cama?

Fudo:ah...pues...

Shin:¿y que demonios tiene mi casa que hemos estado a punto de besarnos?

Fudo: te contestare,primero lo que pasa es que como estabas con fiebre y con el hielo no te bajaba,te di mas calor

Shin:ha...

Fudo: y la segunda,es que...no tiene nada,que yo sepa

Shin:me estas diciendo...¿que tu me has cuidado?

Fudo:se puede decir así

Shin:entiendo...

**Entonces Shin hizo algo que Fudo no se imagino,se junto a el y le abrazó,Shin estaba consciente de sus**

**acciones,sonrió levemente,Fudo le daba algo que no sabía que era,calor,calidez y que su corazón latiese a mil **

**por hora,miro a Fudo a los ojos,sabía que después negaría esta acción,pero quería hacerlo,necesitaba hacerlo,se **

**acerco lentamente a Fudo y le beso como nunca antes,por otra parte Fudo no se lo creía,vale que se hubiesen **

**besado cuando ella estaba delirando,pero...ahora estaba consciente¿porque le besaba?¿Shin sentiría lo mismo **

**que el por ella? Pero aun así correspondió el beso y la cogió de las caderas atrayéndola mas hacía el,ella paso **

**sus brazos por el cuello de este y profundizaron el beso,estaban un poco incómodos ya que estaban **

**tumbados,pero aun así lo disfrutaban**

Shin: no quiero que esto tenga fin*dijo jadeante*

Fudo: yo tampoco,quiero estar así siempre,pues esto se...

Shin: que no es casualidad

Fudo:¿sabes?

Shin:dime

Fudo: te quiero

Shin:yo no...

Fudo:¿que?

Shin: no te quiero,porque te amo

**Fudo la beso de nuevo,su amor era correspondido,estaba mas que alegre,la tenía para el solo,ella era solo de el y **

**de nadie mas,aunque ya se estaba cansando de estar tumbado,así que quito las mantas y Shin se extraño_( para _**

**_no hacerlo xD se va a quedar flipando ahora jaja xD) _Fudo empezó a besarla pasionalmente y le mordía el labio **

**inferior,esta gemía de cuando en cuando,lo que hacía que el semi-rapado se excitará,empezó a lamerle el cuello **

**y sorbiendo en su parte derecha del cuello haciendo le un chupetón,y consiguiendo que esta gimiera de placer**

**siguió besando la y bajando las manos por sus caderas,esta ya sabía que es lo que quería Fudo y no le iba a dar **

**el gusto de que este intentara hacerle eso, nada mas haberle dicho un te amo,así que rápidamente cambio **

**posición,ella encima de el y le beso lujuriosamente,ahora era ella quien mandaba,quería darle a Fudo a probar **

**de su propia medicina,esta le desabrocho un poco la camisa haciendo le creer que lo iban a hacer,pobre **

**ingenuo,pensaba ella,notaba como Fudo se estaba sobre calentando. Sonrío y se bajo de encima suya,Fudo **

**arqueó una ceja **

Shin:¿de verdad pensabas que te iba a dar el lujo de que lo hiciésemos?

Fudo: pe-pero...

Shin: hay mucho tiempo,así que,no corras*sonríe seductora mente*

Fudo: vale,pero solo porque tu me lo pides

Shin:así me gusta*le besa* por cierto,como digas a alguien que estamos juntos,mueres

Fudo:jajaja,que chistosa

Shin:no,no es broma

Fudo:*traga en seco*

**Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad con Lía y Atsuya...**

Lía: Atsuya me ha encantado que me hayas invitado a salir

Atsuya: jeje,no hay de que

Lía: además el paisaje es hermoso

Atsuya:no tanto como tu

Lía:A-Atsuya...gracias

Atsuya: no hay de que

Lía: bueno Atsuya...¿vamos a comprar algodón de azúcar?

Atsuya:si

Lía:me recuerda a tu pelo

Atsuya:si...espera,¿que?

Lía:jajajaja

Atsuya:mala

Lía:mucho

Atsuya:vamos

**Con Cintia y Hiroto**

Hiroto: toma Cintia*le da unas flores*

Cintia: que bonitas Hiroto,gracias

Hiroto:no hay de que,pero una flor para otra flor

Cintia: gra-gracias Hiroto*sonrojada*

Hiroto:de nada,te ves muy linda

Cintia: O/O

Hiroto:jajaja

Cintia:bu-bueno vamos a esa fuente

Hiroto:de acuerdo

**con Lidia y Fubuki**

Fubuki: la verdad que quería pasar un rato contigo

Lidia:jeje,entiendo yo también Fubuki

Fubuki:pues genial...por cierto,¿nunca te he dicho que eres hermosa?

Lidia:n-no

Fubuki:pues te lo digo,eres hermosa

Lidia: pu-pues gra-gracias Fubuki

Fubuki:de nada

Lidia: bueno,vamos a allí

Fubuki:ok

**Y con Nagumo y Laura**

Laura: recuerda me como accedí a ir a dar un paseo contigo

Nagumo: porque me amas mucho y haces todo lo que quiero

Laura:claro,claro,no sabes cuanto te amo

Nagumo:¿a que si? Espera...¿estas con sarcasmo?

Laura:andaa,que listo

Nagumo: -.-/

Laura:jajaja

Nagumo:no dirás eso después*la coge de la cintura*

Laura:¿que te crees que haces?

Nagumo:nada,coger a mi chica de la cintura

Laura:claro,¿desde cuando me convertí en tu chica?

Nagumo: desde que nos conocimos*acercándose a su rostro*

Laura:ah,ah,eso en privado,¿eh? Te pareces a Fudo

Nagumo:¡no me compares!

Laura:jajajaja,tranquilo no te me enojes...¿quieres besarme?

Nagumo:¿q-que?

Laura:solo por esta vez*le besa*

Nagumo: O/O

Laura:jajajaja,que cara se te quedo

Nagumo:te gusta molestarme

Laura:no,¿como crees?

Nagumo: -.-U

**Se puede decir que todas las parejas tuvieron sus momentos,mañana volverían a el instituto y no sabrían las de **

**novedades que habrían**

* * *

_**waaa! acabe! que les pareció?un poco perver? A que si? XD bueno,ahora unas preguntas:**_

_**¿Les ha gustado?**_

_**¿Fue pervertido?**_

_**¿Fudo y Shin lo arán?**_

_**¿Me dejan reviews?**_

_**¿Les gusto el momento de las parejas?**_

_**Eso es todo,sayonaraaa,matta neeeee!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**UN CONCURSO DE CANTICO¿EN PAREJAS?**_

_**Aquí la sorpresa que les decía...vale,no lo dije,pero como puse que ocurrirían cosas al siguiente día...pues es esto xD vamos a ver,Shin y Fudo cantarán una canción...que expresa sus sentimientos,mas o menos xD y las demás parejas igual,luego...bueno,me callo,que si no,no leen xD disclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece,es de level-5,por desgracia,solo son mios Laura Excla y Shin Sumisa. ADELANTE EL FIC!**_

* * *

**Shin se despertó soñolienta,miro a su lado y se vio a Fudo durmiendo como un ángel, lastima ue eso se acabase **

**cuando se despertará,se levanto y se fue a dar una ducha,como siempre dejo la ropa en su cuarto,pero claro,que **

**se dio cuenta de que ahora no estaba sola,y se dio cuenta muy tarde,ya que estaba metida en el agua,se puso **

**una toalla que para su mala suerte le quedaba un poco corta,no le hubiese importado de haber estado sola,pero **

**claro,que ahora estaba Fudo en su casa,con mucho cuidado cogió su ropa intentando que este no se despertase,**

**pero la suerte no estaba de su parte,ya que se despertó y Fudo se puso a mirarla y remirar la,ella se puso muy **

**nerviosa y le pregunto:**

Shin:¿me puedes dejar de mirar?

Fudo:¿por?

Shin:me incomodas

Fudo: um...te ves muy sexy,si no fuera por esa pequeña toalla que tienes

**Shin se puso de mil colores,vale que era un salido,¿pero tanto? Y para joder mas el momento la toalla le quedaba **

**muy corta,si no fuera porque no era muy alta, se le vería todo,Shin cogió su ropa, mas no pudo avanzar ya que **

**Fudo la cogió de la muñeca y la tiró a la cama,el encima de ella,ahora si que estaba asombrada,estaba **

**indefensa,iba a ser violada por ese imbécil...aunque claro,que a ese que llamaba imbécil era su supuesto novio **

**Shin forcejeo un poco y paro al instante,Fudo era mas fuerte que ella, eso no se podía negar,cuando se quiso dar **

**cuenta Fudo la besaba y le recorría las caderas lentamente pero sensual,Shin ante ese gesto solo podía soltar **

**pequeños suspiros que inundaban la habitación,Fudo la besaba y le lamía el cuello mordiendo de vez en **

**cuando,esta gemía de placer y suspiraba,entonces Fudo noto que Shin se estaba quedando fría así que,se quito **

**de ella dejando la con ganas de mas _( waa! Shin: eeh! Mentira es esa! Yo: xD bah,tu disfruta y calla xD Shin: ¬¬U maldita seas Yo: bla bla bla)_**

Fudo: anda,vete a vestir

Shin:te o-odio,es-estúpido

Fudo:no decías eso antes...mientras solo suspirabas a mis caricias*la besa*

Shin:no me hagas responderte

Fudo: vale mi niña,anda vete a vestir

Shin: baka*se va*

**Shin se fue al baño y se vistió,salió y no se vio a Fudo en la cama,bajo a el salón y tampoco,miro en la cocina y **

**pudo ver como el semi-rapado estaba cocinando,y además olía apetecible**

Fudo:¿ya acabaste?

Shin:si,¿que haces?

Fudo:el desayuno

Shin: ¿tu sabes cocinar?

Fudo:si,¿que tiene de malo?*dijo enfadado*

Shin: ah,nada,nada

**Shin abrazo a Fudo seductora mente susurrando le al oído que no se enojase,que estaba de broma,Fudo ante **

**esto sonrió complacido,se dio la vuelta y la cogió de la cintura plantando le un beso de lo mas excitante,Shin **

**correspondió pasando sus brazos por el cuello de el, así,profundizando el beso**

Shin:dejemos esto,debemos ir al instituto

Fudo:por desgracia

Shin:jajaja

Fudo:desayunemos

Shin:ok

**Ambos se sentaron y desayunaron,esa escena era muy rara,los dos solos,desayunando como si...estuviesen **

**casado,Shin pensó esto y se sonrojo,¿Fudo y ella casados? No se lo imaginaba,aunque sería divertido verse **

**casada con el ojijade. Terminaron de desayunar y lavaron los platos,ambos se vistieron,menos mal que Fudo **

**tenía ropa de sobra en su bolsa,si no...a saber. Los dos fueron hacía el instituto,guardando la imagen,ya que **

**nadie sabia que estaban juntos,si se enteraban a saber la que se armaría**

Shin:me hubiese gustado quedarme en casa,odio andar

Fudo:eres muy vaga

Shin: bah

**Entonces Fudo paro el paso,Shin se extraño y este se agacho dando le la espalda a Shin**

Shin:¿que haces?

Fudo:venga,sube

Shin:¿¡Que?! O/O

Fudo:si,sube

Shin:pe-pero...la gente...

Fudo:nos inventamos algo,y yasta,mi niña no puede cansarse

Shin:para ya*roja*

Fudo:te vez demasiado hermosa así

Shin:Akio...

Fudo:vamos*le guiña el ojo*

**Shin dudosa se subió a la espalda de Fudo y este le cargo,ella apoyo su cabeza en la espalda de Fudo,teniendo **

**una leve sonrisa,muchas personas se pusieron a decir miles de cosas como:¡hee! ¡Parejita! O también:¡que **

**bonito es el amor! Ante eso Shin no podía evitar sonrojarse,Fudo pasaba de esos idiotas,ellos no sabían lo que **

**era el amor de verdad. Antes que se dieran cuenta ya habían llegado a el instituto Raimon,ahí se vieron a **

**Laura,Lía,Cintia,Lidia,Nagumo, Atsuya, Hiroto y Fubuki**

Laura:ala,¿y eso?

Nagumo:uuuh,que lindos

Laura:*le da un zape*calla

Nagumo: T.T

Todos:Jajajaja

Fudo:digamos que se ha torcido el tobillo,por eso la llevo

Shin:eso,jeje

Lía: vale,lo que digan

Atsuya: jejeje

Fudo:bueno,entremos a clase

Cintia:si,sera mejor

Hiroto:eso,jeje

**Todos fueron a sus respectivas clases,pero por alguna razón en estas no había nadie,así que todos los alumnos **

**se reunieron en los pasillos**

Laura:¿en vuestra clase tampoco hay nadie?

Lidia:pues no,creo que no hay nadie en ninguna clase

Nagumo:pues que bien,la vamos a liar

Laura: ¬¬U

Nagumo: ^^U

Todos:*gotas anime*

Shin: no hay nadie en ninguna clase,no hay ni un profesor

Fudo:eso

Cintia: bueno,ya se sabrá que es lo que pasa

Hiroto:eso mismo

Fubuki:um...a saber

Atsuya:ya,deja de pensar es muy malo

Lía:¿que lo dices por experiencia?

Todos:jajajaja

Atsuya: -.-U

**entonces la megafonía de el instituto aviso a los alumnos de que porque no había nadie,y es que el motivo era **

**por que iban a haber un concurso de cántico y en parejas,todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y quien rompió el **

**silencio fue Laura**

Laura:cántico...¡kawai! *-*

Todos:*gota anime*

Nagumo:no cambiarás

Laura:pues no...¡tu serás mi pareja!*coge a Nagumo del brazo*¿si?

Nagumo:e-eh va-vale

Lidia: valla dos

Cintia:si

Lía:Atsuya,¿seras mi pareja?

Atsuya:claro

Cintia:Hiroto,¿quieres ser mi pareja?

Hiroto:claro ^^

Lidia: Fubuki,¿quieres cantar conmigo?

Fubuki:jeje,claro

Laura:bueno,entonces...ustedes,¿quien es su pareja?

Ambos: el/ella es mi pareja ^^

Todos: quien lo iba a pensar,Shin y Fudo haciendo algo sin pelear

Ambos: eeh! ¬¬U

Todos:jajaja

Shin: bah,no es para tanto

Fudo:eso mismo

Laura:lo que ustedes digan

Lía: bueno...como son dúos,nosotros cantaremos Trick and Treat

Cintia: truco o trato,¿no?

Lía: si

Lidia: pues Fubuki y yo cantaremos Adolescence

Cintia:Hiroto y yo cantaremos Paper plane

Laura: um...pues...Nagumo y yo Like Dislike

Los nombrados: vale,lo que digan

Shin: entiendo...pues Fudo y yo cantaremos la de Magnet

Fudo:eso mismo

Laura:ok,¿para cuando es el concurso?

Lía:según lo que dijeron es para la semana que viene

Cintia:tiempo suficiente

Lidia:eso mismo

Nagumo:como sois las chicas

Atsuya:eso mismo

Laura:callate

Lía:silencio Atsuya

Ambos:vale...

**No hubo ninguna clase así que todos salieron mucho antes,Lía se fue con Atsuya a casa de esta a ensayar,Cintia **

**con Hiroto a casa del pelirrojo,Lidia con Fubuki a casa de la chica, Nagumo se fue con Laura a casa del ojiambar **

**y por último Shin y Fudo,estos dos últimos quedaron en casa de el ojijade para ensayar la canción,con Shin y **

**Fudo**

Fudo: ya llegamos

Shin:si

Fudo:al fin...*la besa*

Shin:¿no te puedes ni controlar?

Fudo:deja que me lo piense...no*la besa y la coge de la cintura*

Shin:eres un caso perdido,aunque por eso te quiero

Fudo:lo se,soy así de especial

Shin: creído

Fudo:hermosa

Shin:entremos mejor,en vez de quedarnos en la entrada

Fudo:ups,si jejeje

Shin:*gota anime*

**Ambos entraron en la casa del pelimarrón,Fudo se quito los zapatos revoleando los por a saber donde,Shin **

**arqueo una ceja y dejo sus zapatos en la entrada como persona civilizada,no podía creer que Fudo fuese **

**tan...descuidado,los dos subieron a la habitación de el ojijade y Fudo le dijo a Shin que se sentase en la **

**cama,esta hizo caso y se sentó,Fudo busco la letra por internet y cuando la encontró,ya que tardo lo suyo pues **

**casi todas eran sin letra,se vio a Shin durmiendo en su cama,este se asombró y se fue acercando a ella,cuando **

**estaba a escasos milímetros de su rostro esta abrió los ojos y Fudo se quedo muy quieto,ella sonrió y se levanto **

**cogiendo a Fudo de la camisa y tirando lo a la cama,se puso encima de el y se tumbo en su cuerpo,Fudo abrió los **

**ojos como platos y entonces reacciono y paso los brazos por la espalda de Shin abrazando la, la ojiverde levanto **

**un poco la cabeza y le beso tiernamente,Fudo metió su lengua dentro de la cavidad de esta bruscamente,pero a **

**ella no le importaba,y ambas lenguas se movían como en un baile,ambos se separaron por la falta de aire,pero **

**no del todo,ya que se volvieron a besar en cuanto recuperaron aire.**

Shin: sabes que debemos ensayar la canción,¿no?

Fudo:si...pero,disfrutemos del momento

Shin:de acuerdo

**Ambos se volvieron a besar esta vez con mucho mas amor,se tenían el uno al otro,y no importaba lo demás,solo **

**el y ella solo ella y el.**

* * *

_**Aquí termina otro cap de te conocí y me enamore! Wooo,8 paginas XDD espero que este cap les haya gustado ^^ ahora unas preguntas:**_

_**¿Les gusto el cap?**_

_**¿Que pasará en el siguiente capitulo?**_

_**¿Fue Pervertido?**_

_**¿Me dejan reviews?**_

_**¿Quieren que haga una continuación en el Go?**_

_**Eso es todo,sayoooo,matta neeeeee**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**¡TE HICE MÍA!**_

_**Aquí la conti de Fudo x Shin,ya que mi pereza me gana y no continuo el de las estudiantes ¡pero pronto lo aré! Por cierto,el de las cantantes lo cerrare hasta próximo aviso ya que,no tengo ideas para continuarlo -3- o que soy muy vaga que es otra opción xD,bueno,el disclaimer: **_

_**inazuma eleven no me pertenece solo me pertenece mis ocs Shin Sumisa y Laura Excla,los demás ocs son de sus respectivos dueños. Ahora el fic,por cierto,voy a cambiar la forma del escrito,espero que no les importe. Y también recibiré ayuda de...**_

_**Sora:¡mí!**_

_**Laura:si,de ella**_

_**Sora:jajaja,siempre quise hacer un lemmon...¡y hoy lo aré! Espero que no les traume**_

_**Laura:os traumatizara**_

_**Sora: xD y será el lemmon,Laura x Nagumo ya que los otros deben decir si lo quieren o no **_

_**Laura:dejemos la charla,y que comience el fic.**_

* * *

Shin se despertó,no recordaba mucho,solo que fue a casa de el ojijade a ensañar una canción. Se fue a levantar y noto un peso de mas en su cuerpo,abrió los ojos y se encontró con que Fudo estaba encima suya con las manos metidas en su camisa. Ante eso se sonrojo fuertemente y se lo quito de encima provocando que este en el acto cayese al suelo despertándose.

Shin:¡bastardo pervertido!

Fudo:¿¡que demonios te pasa?!

Shin:como si no supieses -exclama sonrojada-

Fudo:no te hice nada

Shin:¡tenías las manos metidas en mi camisa!

Fudo: ¿co-como? -pregunta rojo-

Shin:lo que oíste

Fudo:ah...bueno,no debería importarte. Ya que tu eres MIA -dijo recalcando la palabra ''mía''-

Shin:yo no soy tu posesión

Fudo:eso se verá ahora

Antes de que Shin pudiese replicar Fudo se le subió encima y la empezó a besar y a morder su labio inferior a lo que esta sin querer soltaba pequeños gemidos y suspiros que excitaban al mohicano,lentamente Fudo empezó a levantarle la camisa a su novia a lo que esta se sorprendió,cuando se quiso dar cuenta la camisa había desaparecido y Fudo le lamia el cuerpo con mucha sensualidad,ella no se quedo atrás y cambió posición quedando arriba de Fudo,le quito rápidamente la camisa y dejo su torso desnudo en el que empezó a dejar fugaces besos y los que empezaron a hacer que Fudo gimiese. Fudo no iba a dejar que la chica mandase,así que cambió posición,el encima de ella,le empezó a quitar el sujetador negro con copos blancos,cosa que no le costó para asombro de Shin.

Shin:como es que...

Fudo:¿no me costo?

Shin:si

Fudo:será que soy muy listo

Shin:claro,claro

Fudo:dejemonos de charlas y...sigamos a lo que estábamos -la besa-

Shin:¡no!

Fudo:¿porque no? -pregunta sorprendido-

Shin:pues porque no

Fudo:dame una razón

Shin:que no

Fudo:¡dame una razón!

Shin:¡Fudo joder que soy virgen! -dijo y se mordió el labio inferior-

Fudo se quedo estático sin poder captar las palabras de Shin,¿era virgen? Si el ya no lo era,¿como que ella si? Le sonrío dulcemente y la beso en la frente,ella le gruño ya que no le gustaba parecer tierna e indefensa,pero para Fudo lo parecía.

Fudo:Shin,te dolerá al principio,pero se pasará,seré cuidadoso

Shin:pe-pero A-Akio...

Fudo:te lo prometo

Fudo besó a Shin y le empezó a lamer los pechos con mucha lentitud y sensualidad,esta gemía de placer,Fudo empezó a bajarle los pantalones que tenía dejando a la vista sus bragas,ella le quito el pantalón a el y rió al ver el dibujo de sus boxers

Fudo:¡no te rías!

Shin:jajaja,no me esperaba,que Akio Fudo tuviese pingüinos dibujados,jajaja

Fudo:¡callate!

Shin:jajajaja ok,¿seguimos? -le dijo sensualmente-

No hizo falta contestar,ya que Fudo la beso y le empezó a acariciar los pechos a lo que esta gemía,subió a su cuello succionando y dejando un chupetón a lo que la pelinegra respondía con mas gemidos y suspiros,Fudo subía y bajaba sus manos por las caderas de la ojiverde,esta se retorcía de placer y Fudo cada vez se excitaba mas,pensando que si no lo hacía ahora se volvería loco.

Fudo le quito lentamente a Shin la última prenda que le quedaba y el se quito lo único que le quedaba también,ambos ya estaban como Dios les trajo al mundo,entonces Fudo empezó a repartir pequeños besos por las piernas de la chica a lo que esta gemía. Abrió a Shin un poco las piernas,y lamió el interior de la chica,a lo que esta gimió mucho mas fuerte.

Shin:¡Oh Dios, Fudo!-dijo excitada-

Fudo sonrió,entonces metió un dedo dentro de su entrada a lo que esta soltó un desgarrador grito de placer y dolor. Fudo le beso la frente y metió el dedo mas,mas y mas a fondo hasta que llegó al punto sensible de Shin a lo que esta gimió de placer,entonces metió otro dedo en su entrada y esta suspiraba y gemía,Fudo acabo metiendo otro dedo. Cuando los tres dedos estaban dentro de la entrada de la chica los fue moviendo en círculos a lo que esta gemía excitada,al cabo de un rato retiró los tres dedos metiendo su miembro. Shin grito de placer a lo que Fudo sonrió y le dijo:

Fudo: ¿v-ves? T-te di-dije q-que l-lo harí-haría con cui-cuidado

Shin:s-si,pe-pero qui-quiero m-mas...¡Fudo da-dame m-mas!

A lo que Shin le pidió el embistió mas fuerte sacando y metiendo su miembro de delante hacía atrás,esta gemía y suspiraba mucho mas fuerte,menos mal que estaban solos en casa si no a saber lo que pasaría,Fudo estaba lleno de placer al igual que Shin,ella movía las caderas a el ritmo de las embestidas de el ojijade,llego un momento en el que la pelinegra no pudo mas y sin aviso se vino,experimentando su primer orgasmo,Fudo gritó de placer y siguió embistiendo mas rápido y fuerte a Shin,las oleadas de gemidos por parte de ambos eran casi inhumanas. Fudo entonces cogió a Shin y la empotró contra la pared metiendo su miembro mas a fondo. Shin que tenía las piernas cada una a un lado de Fudo gritó de placer al notar que el miembro de su novio había llegado hasta el fondo y eso le provocaba unos gemidos que inundaban la habitación. Fudo volvió a la cama sin dejar de moverse dentro de Shin y seguir embistiendo la mas fuerte. Pero entonces Fudo noto que ese placer se acabaría pronto porque se venía,así que informo a la ojiverde

Fudo:¡m-me ven-vengo! -grito entre gemidos-

Shin:¡haaaa!

Como Fudo predijo se vino dentro de Shin segregando su líquido dentro de la sudorosa chica y sacando su mojado miembro. Ambos se tumbaron en la cama exhaustos de haber tenido sexo tan salvaje mente,la verdad que follar así cansaba. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron,Fudo abrazó a Shin y esta se apoyo en su pecho.

Fudo:dime,¿que te pareció?

Shin:lo ha-haces muy bi-bien...de-demasiado

Fudo:eso es lo que quería oír -dijo sonriendo-

Fudo beso a Shin en los labios y ella correspondió antes de caer ambos en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Mientras tanto,en otra parte de Inazuma Town había una pelimiel y un pelirrojo,ambos estaban en la casa del pelirrojo

Laura:yo ya me se la canción

Nagumo:yo también

Laura:bueno...¿que hacemos mientras?

Nagumo:no se,¿que te apetece hacer?

Laura:ni idea...

Nagumo:yo ya se

Laura:si,¿el que?

Nagumo se acerco a su rostro y la beso,dejando a Laura muy sonrojada.

Laura:Na-Nagumo...

Nagumo:Laura te amo

Laura no respondió y le beso a lo que este correspondió,ambos se besaban lujuriosamente,entonces Nagumo se subió encima de la pelimiel y empezó a quitarle la camisa y luego la falda a lo que esta se puso muy roja. Nagumo dejo a Laura en ropa interior y la admiro durante varios minutos,al cabo de un rato el también quedo en ropa interior. Laura se puso encima de el besando su torso desnudo y tocando sus marcados músculos, a lo que este sonrió,Nagumo le empezó a tocar los pechos y a lamer su cuerpo semi-desnudo,la chica gemía de placer,entonces Nagumo le intento de quitar el sujetador rojo con llamas plateadas cosa que no conseguía,Laura suspiro pensando si se podía ser mas torpe.

Nagumo:¡joder!

Laura:Haruya...¿es tan difícil?

Nagumo:¡si!

Laura: -suspira y se quita el sujetador- ¿ves que fácil?

Nagumo:fácil para ti

Laura:anda...sigamos a lo que estábamos

Nagumo sonrió y lamió los pechos de Laura a lo que esta gimió de placer,el pelirrojo repartía besos por todo el cuerpo de Laura a lo que esta suspiraba y pedía mas. Laura cambió de posición y entonces recordó que en clase de sexualidad_**(Yo:clase para las precauciones del sexo xD menuda clase,no? Jaja Sora:dejame,se me vino a la cabeza...¡dejame seguir escribiendo a mi! Yo:vale,vale) **_les habían dicho que el punto sensible de los chicos era entre la...entrepierna,se sonrojo al recordar eso,pero quiso probar y rozó con su rodilla esa parte a lo que Nagumo soltó un grito de placer,Laura sonrió y con su mano empezó a masturbarle,el chico gemía de puro placer,pero se dijo que la chica no podía mandar,así que cambió de posición y le empezó a bajar las bragas lentamente,ahora se vengaría. Cuando ambos ya estaban desnudos Nagumo la empezó a besar,dejando pequeñas mordidas en su cuerpo,masajeando sus senos con mucha lentitud,Laura no podía aguantar mas quería sentir a Nagumo dentro de ella.

Laura:¡Nagumo hazme tuya! -grito en un enorme éxtasis de placer-

Nagumo asintió y metió su miembro en una embestida,a lo que la chica grito de dolor y placer dejando que unas lágrimas cayesen por sus mejillas. Nagumo paro un momento,debió ser mas cuidadoso ya que Laura era virgen. La beso en la coronilla y ella le sonrió. Nagumo empezó a moverse dentro de la pelimiel en círculos,ambos estaban llenos de placer,Nagumo entonces empezó a sacar y meter su miembro rápidamente a lo que la chica gemía cada vez mas fuerte. Entonces Nagumo queriendo conseguir mas placer puso a la pelimiel sentada en frente suya a lo que la chica movía las caderas al vaivén de las embestidas,así mientras ambos se entregaban el podía lamer los pechos de la chica,ambos se besaban y disfrutaban como nunca antes,Nagumo mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas la chica se aferraba a las sabanas ya que estaba llena de placer.

Laura:¡Ha-Haruya! ¡M-Más!

Nagumo no dijo nada,y siguió embistiendo igual o mas fuerte que antes,Laura sin poder aguantarlo mas tiempo se vino experimentando su primer orgasmo. Entonces Nagumo empezó a masturbarla por la vagina a lo que esta gemía mas y mas fuerte. Nagumo dejo de masturbarla para volver a meter su miembro en la cavidad de su ahora novia,ambos gemían de placer,no querían parar. Los dos disfrutaban el uno del otro,se besaban,las embestidas por parte de el pelirrojo eran mucho mas fuerte a lo que la pelimiel gemía mucho mas fuerte. Nagumo quería seguir pero estaba notando que se venía,así que,informo a la pelimiel.

Nagumo:¡La-Laura me-me ven-vengo!

Laura:¡siiiiii! -dijo preparándose para lo peor-

Como Nagumo predijo se vino dentro de la ojiroja,segregando su líquido en ella,ambos gritaron de una manera casi inhumana soltando un desgarrador: Ooooh que inundo toda la habitación y se podría decir parte de la calle.

Nagumo:La-Laura te a-amo

Laura:yo ta-tambien

Nagumo miro a los ojos rojos de Laura y esta le miro con mucha dulzura,no se imaginaban que alguien les hiciera sentir así de bien,ambos se tenían ya el uno para el otro. Nagumo miro a Laura y la beso a lo que esta correspondió antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

_**Laura:¡minna! Aquí termina este lemmon!**_

_**Sora:¡see! Me salio to bien**_

_**Laura:eso lo dice el publico xD**_

_**Sora: jop**_

_**Laura:antes de nada,yo no me hago responsable de los traumas que les ocasionen este lemmon**_

_**Sora:echen la culpa a level-5**_

_**Laura:XD**_

_**Sora:ahora les hacemos unas preguntas:**_

_**¿Les pareció muy fuerte?**_

_**¿Sora es una autentica lemmonista?(Sora:seeee Laura: ^-^U)**_

_**¿Se traumatizaron?**_

_**¿Me dejan reviews?**_

_**¿Le dan a Sora un premio por el lemmon?(Sora: de preferencia chocolate *w*)**_

_**Ambas:¡eso es todo,hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
